With increasing popularity of automation and intelligent electronic devices, such as computerized machines, IoT (the Internet of Things), smart vehicles, smart phones, drones, mobile devices, airplanes, artificial intelligence (“AI”), the demand of intelligent machines and faster real-time response are increasing. To properly provide machine learning, a significant number of pieces, such as data management, model training, and data collection, needs to be improved.
A conventional type of machine learning is, in itself, an exploratory process which may involve trying different kinds of models, such as convolutional, RNN (recurrent neural network), et cetera. Machine learning or training typically concerns a wide variety of hyper-parameters that change the shape of the model and training characteristics. Model training generally requires intensive computation. As such, real-time response via machine learning model can be challenging.
A drawback associated with traditional automobile or vehicle is that a vehicle typically makes some decisions with limited knowledge of the context or environment in which it operates. Also, a vehicle has limited knowledge about user or operator driving skill or experience.